Do You Believe in Happy Ends ?
by BarbieBitchy
Summary: Finn et Rachel sont mariés depuis plus d'un an et sont heureux. Mais Rachel cache un terrible secret. Une série d'événements s'abat sur le couple. Finchel survivra t-il ? PS: Cette fiction est centrée sur le couple Finchel. Une suite est prévue sur Klaine.
1. Goodbye my lover

**Finn:** Où tu vas ?

**Rachel:** Répéter. On va bientôt jouer Cabaret et je veux à tout prix le rôle de Sally.

**Finn:** Ca explique ta tenue très... légère.

**Rachel**_**, rougissante**_: Hum... Oui, je veux me mettre dans sa peau dès l'audition.

**Finn:** Tu sais que tu vas l'avoir, ce rôle. Tu es la meilleure et tu le sais. Même si tu as abandonné la NYADA en cours de route pour être avec moi, pour qu'on puisse se marier, ton talent reste entier.

**Rachel:** Parfois je... je regrette.

**Finn:** Regrette quoi?

**Rachel:** Qu'on se soit marié si tôt. Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie mais on a tout pré , c'est mort pour moi.

Finn: Parce que tu n'as pas eu ton diplôme ? Je trouve ça idiot. Sort cette idée de ta tête ! Tu auras Broadway, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans. Parce que tu es faite pour ça. Chanter, danser, jouer la comédie, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

**Rachel:** Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça. Mais je dois renoncer à mes rêves. Je suis juste bonne pour jouer dans la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année.

**Finn:** Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait quand on avait tous les deux quatorze ans? "Don't stop believin'". Quand je t'ai vu chanter cette chanson, tu avais l'air de croire à ces paroles. D'y croire dure comme fer. C'est pour la Rachel déterminée que j'ai craquer pour qui j'ai laissé Quinn. Quinn, était mon premier amour. Avec elle, j'aurais eu un tout autre destin. D'abord, j'aurais eu un enfant, même s'il n'est pas de moi, je ne l'aurais surement jamais su. J'aurais été un père modèle, surement et puis, chef d'entreprise, peut-être. Je l'ai laissé pour être avec toi, car je t'aime. Je t'accepte avec tes nombreuses qualités, tes défauts. Ton égoïsme, surtout. C'est ça qui t'ai propulsé au sommet. Pour ce que tu n'as jamais laissé qui que ce soit te marcher sur les pieds. Tu avais raison. Redeviens cette Rachel.

**Rachel:** J'étais jeune.

**Finn:** Et alors ? Tu dois réaliser ton rêve. Montrer ce que tu vaux au monde entier.

**Rachel:** Il est 19h15. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard sinon. A demain.

**Finn:** A demain ?

Rachel claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle. En laissant son mari sans réponse.


	2. She's a cold hearted snake

Finn attends toute la soirée le retour de Rachel. Il ne peut pas dormir sans avoir sa bien-aimée à ses côtés. Ses pensées sont toutes liées à Rachel. Rachel, la seule qui a su l'accepter comme il est. La seule qu'il a aimée et qu'il aime vraiment. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs remontèrent à celle qui, indirectement, l'a fait prendre conscience de cet amour pour Rachel. Quinn. Jolie. Blonde. Cheerleader. Voilà quel était son idéal féminin lors de son adolescence. Question physique, Quinn battait Rachel à plate couture. Elle savait se mettre en valeur. Tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Quinn était sa fierté. Il possédait une jeune femme objet de nombreuses convoitises. Ça l'excitait vraiment.  
Mais Quinn n'avait pas ce "petit truc" que Rachel a. Une voix. Et puis, elle l'avait trompé. Mais Finn lui avait pardonné. "Tout le monde fait des erreurs", répétait Monsieur Schuester.  
Au fond, aimait-il Rachel? Ou Quinn ? La question est complexe. Rachel est certes la femme de sa vie. Mais sa vie sans Quinn, était inimaginable. Ils s'envoyaient de temps en temps un sms. Il voulait à tout prix garder un bon contact avec elle. Et puis, Rachel se confiait souvent à elle. Elles sont proches. Trop proches pour Finn, peut-être?  
Plus l'heure tournait plus des questions l'envahissaient.  
Et si Rachel allait en réalité secrètement voir un amant ? Brody. Ils vont souvent au théâtre ensemble. Ou Jesse. Il l'invitait souvent aux shows de sa chorale, les Vocal Adrenaline, se ventant chaque année de son nouveau soliste. Ou Blaine. Non, c'était impossible. Blaine sort avec Kurt. Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre Blaine et Rachel, Kurt préviendrait immédiatement son frère. Ou ... Quinn. Et si Rachel s'était découvert des sentiments pour son ex-rivale ? Et si elles étaient actuellement en train de s'embrasser (ou même plus) ?  
"Faithfully" était le maître mot de Finn. Et pensé que sa femme pouvait le tromper lui donné des crampes au ventre.  
5 heures du matin. Rachel toujours absente du domicile conjugale. Finn toujours eveillé à l'attendre.  
Puis, il se souvint.  
Finn _**(**__**pensée**__**)**_** : **Elle a dit "A demain"... Relax, elle t'aime, elle ne te trompe pas... elle est juste restée dormir à l'hôtel le plus proche après son audition. J'espère qu'elle a le rôle.  
Finn essayait de se calmer. De penser à autre chose. "Elle ne me trompe pas". Se répétait-il mentalement. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, la peur le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Il espérait chaque instant la voir se présenter à l'entrée. Il avait tout prévu, il la prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait et lui répéterait à quel point son amour pour elle est fort.  
7 heures du matin. On frappa à la porte. Finn se précipita pour ouvrir.  
Finn _**(**__**en hurlant**_**):** C'est Rachel ! J'arrive mon amour !  
Pas de Rachel a la porte. Juste un officier de police en uniforme.  
L'homme:Vous êtes bien Finn Hudson ? Le mari de Rachel Berry Hudson ?  
Finn: C'est... effectivement moi. C'est à quel sujet ?  
L'homme: C'est assez difficile à dire mais... mais votre femme a été retrouvée couverte de coups.  
Finn (_fronçant les sourcils_): Vous devait faire erreur. Elle est partie à une répétition. Pour la comédie musicale "Cabaret".  
L'homme: On a retrouvé sa carte d'identité. Je dois vous la remettre. Mais sachez que votre épouse est dans un état critique. Elle est dans le coma. On l'a placé en soin urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je vous souhaite qu'on puisse la sauver et que vous puissiez passer le reste de vos jours unis et heureux.  
Le policier donna la carte à Finn. Essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Il savait que le cas de Rachel était bien plus que critique. Elle n'avait pas simplement était ruée de coups. On l'avait aussi poignardé au ventre. Elle était toujours en vie mais si une transfusion n'était pas rapidement effectuer, ses jours seraient compter. L'officier lâcha une larme. Finn ferma la porte.


	3. Tout, tout, tout est fini entre nous

Voici mon troisième chapitre et actuellement le dernier écrit... le prochain arrivera surement lors des grandes vacances.

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Rachel est assise sur le banc du parc. Écouteurs dans les oreilles diffusant à plein volume l'intégrale de Barbra Streisand. Elle est a New York, elle reconnait chaque monument.  
Brody s'assoie à coté d'elle et lui prend amoureusement la main. Elle sourit, il lui sourit en retour.  
On peut lire dans les yeux du jeune homme l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouve pour la chanteuse.  
Rachel ôte ses écouteurs un par un, elle se laisse guider. Regardant Brody droit dans les yeux, le contemplant. Elle sait ce qu'il veut, elle déchiffre à travers son regard ses intensions.  
Elle se laisse faire. Brody l'attire tel un aimant. Son visage arrive à la hauteur du sien. Elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne et l'embrasse. Elle sent une étincelle entre eux.

Rachel se relève dans un sursaut qui la sort de son coma. Finn se tient près d'elle. Un sourire illumine le visage de Finn.  
Mais son bonheur va être de courte durée. Rachel doit lui dire. A tout prix.  
Finn ne la laisse pas prendre la parole. Il s'approche d'elle et l'enlace tendrement. Rachel hésite à le repousser.

**Rachel**: Je suis ici depuis combien de temps?  
**Finn**: Deux semaines. Les médecins m'ont faire part de leur inquiétude. La probabilité que tu tu réveilles était extrêmement mince.  
**Rachel**: Qu'est-ce qui m'a sauvé à ton avis?  
**Finn**: L'amour.  
**Rachel:** Pas si sure...  
**Finn** _(fronçant les sourcils)_: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
**Rachel:** J'ai fait un rêve. Dans lequel tu n'existais pas. Dans lequel je vivais ma vie à New York avec Brody.  
**Finn:** C'était qu'un rêve.  
**Rachel:** Non, c'était bien plus qu'un rêve. J'étais dans la ville de mes rêves. Avec un homme beau comme un dieu. Tu n'étais pas là et tu me manquais absolument pas. Je vivais mon rêve, j'étais chanteuse et je jouais Sandy dans Grease.  
**Finn** _(agacé)_: Et Brody était Danny, j'imagine.  
**Rachel:** Tout à fait. En fait, le soucis dans ma vie, c'est toi.  
**Finn:** Tu me lâche comme ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu?  
**Rachel:** Je suis désolée.  
**Finn**: Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
**Rachel**: Quoi?  
**Finn**: Je pensais que tu n'allais pas te réveiller. Alors, je t'ai pas trompé, hein. Mais, j'ai passé une nuit avec Brittany.  
**Rachel**: Tu m'as pas trompé? Tu te fous de moi?  
**Finn:** Oui, j'avoue, je t'ai trompé. Et tu sais quoi? Brittany est meilleure que toi pour certaine chose.  
**Rachel:** Je te quitte. Tout est fini entre nous.  
Rachel jette son alliance au visage de Finn. Celui-ci quitte la pièce sans dire au revoir.


End file.
